Pfft Like You Could Ignore Me
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sequel to You Can Trust Me. Alexis has been ignoring Jaden for some time now, and it’s up to him to fix it. JadenAlexis.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Winner of the Contest:** It was a hard choice, really. But I based the idea of the story off of an idea from **Maurice A. Nigma**. You all had great ideas, but I liked this one the best… not the whole idea, just where to start.

**Dedication: Maurice A. Nigma, for giving me a great setting and a bit of an idea, and winning the contest. Congrats!**

**You must read You Can Trust Me, my other story, to understand this one. This is the sequel.**

Jaden Yuki used to be the second best duelist in Duel Academy. Then, Zane graduated.

Now he's the best.

Although, he noticed something, big:

Alexis refused to speak to him.

In fact, she hadn't been speaking to him for quite a while now. No contact with him at all. Not since… the incident between the two.

Jaden inwardly sighed, and forced himself to pay the least bit attention to the lesson in front of him; the last thing he needed was a lecture from Alexis for getting detention from Crowler.

For some reason, he knew that lecture wouldn't be coming.

His eyes flickered over to Syrus. He was diligently taking notes, every word coming out of Dr. Crowler's mouth.

Jaden leaned on one arm; listening to Crowler was pointless; he couldn't concentrate. Not with Alexis filling his mind.

His eyes searched the Obelisk section. Alexis, as well as Mindy and Jasmine and the rest of the Obelisks, were taking notes silently.

His search landed himself on Alexis.

He became aware of small things. Such as the way Alexis flipped her beautiful golden locks behind her shoulder. Or the way her eyes sparkled as she took notes.

Jaden frown. He shouldn't be thinking such things about one of his friends, especially Alexis.

But that kiss always came back.

He never realized she had feelings for him. Now everything was complicated. She wouldn't talk to him, look at him, or even come in direct contact! Like she was…

Embarrassed….

Jaden smirked. He would find her, and get his way.

"Jaden Yuki! Have you been listening to a single word I said?"

'_Uh-oh… old geezer caught me…'_ he thought as he straightened his posture.

"Of course Dr. Crowler."

Dr. Crowler frowned. "Then you wouldn't mind telling me what I just said."

Jaden gulped, and looked at Syrus, who was looking back at him, obviously not understanding the silent comment. His eyes moved over to Alexis, thankfully she understood, and mouthed _"Trap Cards"_. Jaden looked directly at Dr. Crowler, who was waiting for Jaden to not comment, and give him a detention.

"Uh… trap cards?" Jaden asked; he could only hope.

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened. Then he returned to his normal position and mumbled… "Yes… on with the lesson." No doubt he had been disappointed in not reaching his goal to destroy Jaden, who was now smirking and mouthing a _"Thanks"_ to Alexis.

The bell rang, indicating class was over, and boy was Jaden glad. He had a mission, and he was going to complete it.

He spotted Alexis packing her things. He quickly ran towards her, doing his best not to be suspicious, and went to reach her. Of course, Alexis was expecting this; the help in class was probably the only comment she had given to him in over a couple of weeks. She left, leaving an unhappy Jaden inside.

Later… 

'_I gotta find a way to get Alexis to talk to me… where could she be?'_ Jaden thought as he walked around the island. Then he spotted something… yellow? He walked closer to it, to find it was the hair of a certain beauty roaming his mind.

Alexis.

He walked as quietly as he could, not wanting her to notice him.

Alexis was near the lighthouse, her mind wandering with questions she normally asked Zane. Now that he wasn't here…

She didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't understand if she regretted kissing Jaden. The only good thing coming out of it was that her heart wasn't threatening to explode anymore from keeping a secret for so long. She at first thought it was affection… then a crush, and soon it became a feeling she could only call Love.

She didn't want to believe she was in love. She was too young, merely in her teens. If she fell in love now, she was sure something tragic was to happen. And besides, falling in love with Jaden? Like her friends would appreciate her decision.

But oddly, she hadn't regretted it.

Sure, now she wasn't talking to him and wouldn't let him get the best of her, but she decided what she did was right.

For now at least.

She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice a certain brunette sneaking up behind her.

"Lex, I don't care if you don't want to talk to me, but we _have_ to talk."

Alexis jumped at the voice. She turned around and blushed, seeing Jaden here wasn't something she expected. She quickly turned back around, only to face Jaden who somehow appeared in front of her.

"Jaden, I have to go… I think Mindy's calling me. I have a-" she said, wanting only to run away and hide.

Jaden caught her arm; she wasn't going anywhere.

Alexis tugged at her arm. "Jaden let go of me!"

Jaden smirked. "Why should I?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I need to leave!"

"Oh no you don't missy!" Jaden tugged her arm once again, and this time landed in an… awkward position for friends to be in.

Jaden pulling her arm caused her to fall into his arms like a hug. Alexis came face-to-face with Jaden, with a huge blush on her face. She pulled herself out of Jaden's grasp and turned around.

Jaden smirked and folded his arms; he was winning…

"Lex, did you seriously think you could ignore _me_, of all people?"

Alexis only shrugged. "I can try, can't I?"

Jaden was confused. "Why?"

Alexis turned to face him. She took a deep breath in and started to answer the question floating in his mind. "Because… I was, dare I say it, embarrassed because I kissed you, okay? Happy now?" She closed her eyes and hanged her head down.

Jaden smiled, and moved closer. "Yea, I'm happy."

Alexis looked up in disbelief, only to find Jaden's lips pressed to hers.

His arms went around her waist, as her arms went around her neck. Their bodies pressed close together, and they kissed passionately.

When the kiss ended, he looked into her eyes, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and left saying, "I'm definitely happy!"

Alexis looked after him, and touch her lips.

Yea, she definitely didn't regret kissing him.

**Please review. **


End file.
